Broken Love
by Arianna Waters
Summary: Remus' heart and mind are at conflict as he sees the criminal behind James and Lily's death... who will win?


**DISCLAIMER:** Anything that you recognize and have read before belongs to our beloved JKR, and I do not intend to use it for my profit except for scores in QLFC.

 **A/N:** This is Beater 2 from Falmouth Falcons.

# MAIN PROMPT:Pairing: Sirius/Remus

# ADDITIONAL PROMPTS USED:

1\. (quote) 'Let's face it; this is not the worst thing you've caught me doing.' - Tony Stark, Iron Man

9\. (word ) Dangerous

13\. (phrase) 'Under lock and key.'

# WORD COUNT: 1455

* * *

 **BROKEN LOVE**

.

 _Rahiman dhaga prem ka, mat todo chatkay;_

 _Toote se fir na jude, jude gaanth pad jaye._

 _(Love is like a thin thread, never break it. Once broken, it can never be repaired. Even if repaired, a knot would still remain there—forever.)_

.

Remus Lupin disapparated away as soon as he heard of the news. He couldn't be happier on knowing that the dangerous criminal behind James and Lily—his friends—had finally been caught. Yet, he couldn't ignore the slight fear at the back of his head. What if the person was indeed—as everyone was saying—Sirius Black?

No, that wasn't possible. _Was it_?

He apparated at the site and stood in the crowd, trying to watch the criminal the Ministry had caught, his mind full of conflicting thoughts. No, Sirius wouldn't betray James and his family at any cost. James and Sirius were brothers in everything but blood—it was a fact no one would argue upon.

A cold laughter rang in his ears and he could feel the hair at the back of his neck prickle. He was sure now—this man wasn't Padfoot. He knew Sirius Black well enough to recognise his voice from a distance. But then why could the werewolf in him smell Padfoot nearby?

He turned around, looking for a familiar mop of long, dark hair; probably Sirius was here too—in a lookout of who was behind the murder of his best friend, but in he couldn't spot him. Just then, the man in front of him moved, and he spotted _him_. He blinked his eyes, in case they were deceiving him, but as he reopened them, the scene remained the same—Sirius Black, tied in ropes, tens of wands belonging to the Aurors pointing at him, laughing his head off.

Remus still couldn't believe what was there right in front of him. _This was polyjuice potion at work_ , he concluded, _and Black's name would be cleared as soon as the potion wears off_. _Yes, that was the case_!

 _But Black was their secret keeper_ , his brain supplied. Before he could contradict this thought, his brown eyes met the warm grey orbs which had once held warmth in them. The warmth was gone now, replaced by an eerie, cold look.

It took Lupin several seconds to register that the place had gone quiet—Black had stopped laughing. Sirius' gaze was fixed on him, his eyes speaking gallons, but now Remus wasn't sure if he could even make out of Black's expressions correctly.

.

 _'Remmy!' he came in, grinning widely, his eyes alight with joy._

 _'What?' Remus said, narrowing his eyes at him. He didn't get angry easily, but the exams were near and Sirius couldn't get serious for a single moment._

 _Jutting his lip out slightly, Sirius stared at him. He looked so innocent—like a lost puppy—that Remus couldn't help but let out a laugh._

 _'What's it, Sirius?' he asked, decently this time._

 _'I've finally found something. With that, we'll have your furry little problem under lock and key' said Sirius. 'I was in library—'_

 _'Sirius Black was in library?' said James as soon as he entered the dormitory, his face set in a grin. Remus knew this would be a recurring joke for the next few months._

 _Sirius waved him off._ This isn't normal _, Remus decided._

 _'So, I was in restricted section,' Sirius continued. James, who had been about to say something again, closed his mouth and sat down on the floor cross-legged to hear what Sirius had in store. Pranking was the only serious business for James and Sirius—something they never joked about until the execution was over._

 _It turned out later that what Sirius was talking about wasn't a prank this time._

 _'We—James, Peter and I, could turn into animagi,' Sirius said, his face a mask of determination._

 _Peter, who had been lying on the bed, let out a chuckle, but he was the only one who laughed. 'You're joking, aren't you?' he asked, looking from Sirius to James, the grin slipping off his face._

 _'No, he isn't,' said James. 'You're a genius, Padfoot!'_

 _'NO!' said Remus, standing up. 'You're not doing this.' He could not put his friends in danger for his own selfish reasons, though he couldn't say he wasn't excited for the idea._

 _'We can do it, Remmy,' Sirius said, and James nodded. 'Think—instead of that shack where you have to go every time, we could go to the forbidden forest.'_

 _Out of the corner of his eyes, Remus could see Peter shaking. His fear proved as a boost to resolve his decision, and he shook his head in negative. 'You will do no such thing,' he said, and went back to reading._

 _But that night, a smile remained on his lips, thinking of Sirius and how he was ready to put his life in danger just for helping him._

.

Remus looked into those grey eyes. Why would Sirius—someone who would lay down his life for his friends—betray James? Was it a means to get accepted back into his family? Was it for power? Every reason seemed less likely than the other.

He couldn't deny that Sirius' unwavering gaze frightened him a bit, but he could still see the love oozing out of him. He looked down, and then raised his eyes again, questioning him why he did that.

All he could read was this—I'm innocent, I would never hurt James and Lily. I loved them, and I love you more.

.

 _Gryffindor had just won the quidditch match, and Remus' face was beaming. He was happy for James and Sirius._

 _Out of the blue, someone clasped their hand on his mouth and dragged him off. Among the cheers for the winning team, no one noticed the struggle. After a few minutes of protest, Remus found himself being taken indoors. He was inside the Gryffindor changing room._

 _The person removed his hand, but brought it down again on his mouth before he could scream._

 _'It is me, Moony,' the person—Sirius—said in a whisper, and Remus let his body relax. Then, feeling his back pressed against Sirius' chest, he sprang forward abruptly, trying to untangle himself from Sirius' arms. He thanked that the lighting inside was be dim; he could feel the heat creeping up his neck._

 _Just then, Sirius chuckled. 'I like you, Remus,' he said, his voice clear, yet husky._

 _Remus froze. Was this a joke? Or was this just another proof of the fact that Sirius had more Gryffindor in him than he had ever had?_

 _'W-What?' he asked Sirius, trying to sound bold._

 _'I like you. I have liked you since last year,' said Sirius. 'Would you go out with me?'_

 _'Er—is t-this a j-joke Sirius?' Remus asked._

 _He could see Sirius' shoulders slump. 'I knew this was a bad idea,' he said, more to himself. 'But Peter said you liked me too.' Sirius turned and started to walk away. Then he stopped; turning over his shoulder, he said, 'This wasn't a joke, Remus.'_

 _Remus could hear his heart thud against his chest, but he paid no heed to it. Just as Sirius was about to walk out of the door, he ran and held onto his hand. Then, in a whisper, he said, 'I like you too, Sirius.'_

 _He could feel Sirius' body get tensed at the touch, and then relax at his words. Just as he was about to step back, Sirius turned and brought his lips crashing down on Remus'. He pushed Remus against the wall and kissed him harshly, but Remus couldn't complain._

 _The door slammed open, and Remus pushed Sirius off. They turned to the door, and James looked at them, his eyes wide open._

 _Sirius smirked at him. 'Let's face it; this is not the worst thing you've caught me doing.'_

.

No, that wasn't the worst thing, Remus decided. Betraying his friends was.

His heart was telling him Sirius was innocent, but the pain of losing his friends, combined with what he was seeing, was enough to him turn away. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see the single tear that streaked across Sirius' cheeks, but he wasn't sure now about what it meant.

His chest hurt as he walked away, and the wounded look Sirius had shot him would forever remain in his head, but he kept walking. The ring for the engagement they had yet to announce to the world felt heavy in his hand, and he removed it off. He started to throw it away, then stopped. Pocketing it, he decided that it would just remain a souvenir for his single broken relationship—their love would never flourish again.


End file.
